I Love You, I Love You Not
by Mileyrulez1110
Summary: Star Crossed Lovers Will Challenge their love for one another. Will Love beat all odds or will they be broken apart by what we call life? Niley.
1. One

**Is he there for a shoulder to cry on?** _Yes._

**Do you love him? **_No._

_"He makes me feel loved and safe, Dems, I love him, but I'm not in love with him." She sighs," What should I do?"Demi smiles slightly," Miles, you're the only one who can answer that. Follow what you believe, and what comes from that big heart of your's."_

**More hearts are broken.**

_The man's face freezes over and is hard, but then gives her a small smile," None taken, I understand, you'll always be my little milestone."_

_Miley gives him a slight arm hug," Thanks Justin, it's just…" She pauses," I miss having little play fights and make up within a day, I miss falling asleep in his arms, I miss crying in his chest. I miss…waking up at three am from the tapping on my window, and kissing in the rain. Having a carefree love and feeling like I'm walking on sun shine, but, you can't give that to me, I'm sorry,"_

_ A tear fell down his face as he smiles and kisses her once more, "No hard feelings, goodbye, Miley,"_

**Life twists and turns in a mysterious way.**

_A girl and boy eat watching Tv, but their eyes are glued on one another with chop sticks in hand and a carton of Chinese food in their laps."I missed you Nicky," The girl leans into her best friend, as she smells the air of Savannah. The boy smiles," I missed you too! We have each other now,"_

**Close You Eyes, Baby**

_Many men dressed in black suites and fancy black pants with polished shoes sit around a very long table, with a girl in the middle, and a boy on the opposite end._

_"Hello, we of Disney would prefer you too, to not date one another. To give a better look for our younger audiences it would be best for your contracts also,"_

**God has life or death now in his hands**

**.**_The faces of the teens dropped along with their beating hearts. the sound of metal screeching against the road was heard," MILEY! Watch out!" Show a fragile girl getting thrown onto the pavement by the vehicle. All heads turned as it fell silent._

_**Flashes to a shocked Demi**_

_"Nick? I thought you were better than that!" Shows the girl storming away at the scene she just saw._

**The battle against heart begin. Souls are crushed and tormented in front of our eyes.**

_" You've caused enough damage around here, Gray," Flashes to the door slammed in front of his face._

**Two teens come together as one.**

_"Thanks Nick, Miley, for helping us plan our wedding!" Danielle's face stretched out into a cheeky grin._

**I Love You, I Love You Not**

_"This is my wedding to plan, Okay, Nicholas, I can handle this," Miley was ready to shut the door in his face before he held it stopping her._

_ "I know, I've been a real screw up, let me talk to you," The girl opens the door wide enough for him to come in._

**Coming Late August 2009. **

**Are you ready for this? **

**Coming to a PC screen near you!**

** Miley Ray Cyrus: **_"I love him, but yet I don't...does that make any sense?"_

**Nick Jonas: **_" Why don't you just take you're self out of this misery, Nick?"_

**Justin Gaston:** _" I'll always be there for you."_

**Selena Gomez: **_I've done it again…we both have, now it's time to fix this."_

**Joe Jonas: **_" I hope my little sister is okay.."_

**Kevin Jonas: **_" I'm getting married!"_

**Demi Lovato: **_" Nick, you're a real idiot. How could you not see what's right in front of you!"_

**And Many More.**

**AN: Here's the deal; I will only continue and update every chapter under one condition: Everyone who reads, reviews. Can we handle that? I hope so. (: But just try your best. Thanks! Review!**


	2. Two

_**AN: Welcome to my new fall story. Since school is beginning and we all will be extremely busy, hang in there. I've never been so ready for a story before, so please help me out with this. Enjoy!**_

it was the usual Saturday night in La. Miley and Justin were relaxing in the living room watching one of Miley's all time favorite's PS I love You. She leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing the top of her head. Things were simple, they rarely ever fought, but was it love?

Miley's Point Of View

I sighed, as I rested my head on Justin plain white shirt. He was like a giant teddy bear when it came to these things. I smiled as I leaned up and kissed him flat on the lips. I rested my head on his shoulder as my thoughts began to go elsewhere. Ever since the kids inauguration, Nick and I have grown closer.

Sometimes I find myself falling back in love with Nick and other times I find myself falling head over heals for Justin. This is our ninth month being with Justin, and sometimes I wonder if he is the one. Or is it my mind choosing what will be better for me and my heart is fighting for what is right.

Justin has no problem with me hanging with Nick but lately we've been hanging out more often than usual. Am I being unfaithful? I try to be the best girlfriend I can be, and the best friend to Nick. Can this work both ways, because so far my mind is in a jumble and it does not sit well with me.

My thoughts broke from the sweet country accent I've grown to love," Baby doll?"

I smiled cutely as he grinned back," I'm sorry I must have a lot on my mind,"

"It's alright. Come here, baby," I scooted closer to him, as I leaned my body into his and wrapped my arms around his stomach. Justin grinned turning his attention back to the movie. I faced the television trying my best to concentrate on the movie, but sadly; I failed unsuccessfully.

Ever since Nick and I broke up, Justin was the one I went to when I needed a shoulder to cry on and that's how I learned to love him. To my parents, Justin was the perfect guy for me. He has good morals, he's a gentlemen and he's cute. But to me, Nick was my prince charming.

During our relationship, there was faults, and the good things I looked forward to, like the simple things he did to steal my heart three years ago. I needed to figure out and prove to myself who was right for me. I let go of Justin and shut off the TV. Justin shoots me a confused look as I put my finger to his lips shushing him.

The house is empty as I take his hand and lead him up to my wing. He is silent as we make it there before I shut the door. I push him against the wall lightly, I inch closer to him, he is startled.

"Miles…" I shake my head, and run my hands up and down his chest.

I act how my mind tells me to as I brush his lips with my finger," Kiss me, now." It's not a statement, it's a command. I let him push his body to me as he kisses me hard on the mouth. I turn my head slightly to see his face and next thing I know, his lips are on mine again. We're kissing intensely, roughly, but yet with little spark. Every time I kiss him something in my head makes me think that the next kiss will have more power; but it doesn't.

I push him towards the bed and I can hardly breath, before I gasp for air, he quickly reconnects us. He's on top of me; I pull him deeper into the kiss. He pulls my shirt over my head and tosses it on the floor. I found myself kissing him back roughly and pulling his shirt off before pushing him onto the bed again. Soon he was flipping me over so I was on my back while he hovered over me. My bra was soon forgotten on the floor.

I am terrified, as I push him off and cover myself with my hands. Tears are rolling down my face as I run into the bathroom locking the door. Shirtless, I sob on the floor and I can hardly breath as I pull my bathrobe over my body, tying myself.

I hear Justin knock on the bathroom door, I open it slightly," What?"

His hands are shaking," I'm so sorry babe! I shouldn't have took advantage of you like that!" Tears fall from his face," I should of got a hold of myself---"

"Justin…can you just leave? I want to be alone right now." He gives me a slightly awkward hug as I peck his cheek. As soon as he leaves the room I shut and lock the door. I leaned against it, as I closed my eyes and let tears seep through. I sighed before standing and running into the shower.

I showered and dressed quickly before I laid on my bed starring at my ceiling. That went on until my phone rang on my night stand. I slowly grabbed it and put it to my ear," Hello?"

"Hey, Mi Mi," I smiled hearing his voice. It was Nick.

I grinned," what's up?" I sat up waiting for his reply. I slipped on my fuzzy slippers and walked out onto the balcony.

"I'm in LA for a few weeks. You want to hang?"

"Sure! I'm home alone, you can home over sometime…how bout Thursday?"

"Sounds like a plan… bye Miles,"

I closed my eyes," Bye Nick…"

I looked up at the big black sky and walked back into my room before hearing the doorbell ring. I yawned; confused at who was at the door. I walked slowly down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey!"

"Hey...Dems. What are you doing here?"

"For our sleep over…did you forget?"

"You know what? I totally spaced out, come on in," I rubbed my eyes and let her in before closing and locking the door behind her. Demi held her cell phone in hand and her big bag on her shoulder. You can find anything and everything in that bag of hers.

**Normal POV**

Hours later Miley sat Indian style on her bed painting her nails bright orange. Demi was in the bathroom brushing her teeth with a bright purple toothbrush. They were listening to Lady Gago (legal) that was blasting in Miley radio.

Demi came out of the walk in bathroom smelling minty fresh and a wide grin across her face. Miley shot her a small smile back as Demi sat down beside her.

"So, how are you and Justin?" With that one question asked, Miley busted into tears right away.

Shocked at Miley's out busted she wrapped her arms around Miley," What happened? Did you guys broke up? What happened, Mi?"

"I made a mistake. I almost broke my promise. I almost broke my promise with a guy I don't even know if I love." Miley said through her tears as Demi wrapped her in a hug.

"You didn't though, Miles. I need to ask you an important question…"

"What?"

"Do you still love, Nick?"

Miley's POV

Do I still love Nick? That never flooded in my head before. Of course I love him, he's my first love. My mind was now elsewhere and I couldn't stop my thoughts from searching; they yearned for the answer to their questions.

When I look at Nick I can't stop a smile from forming on my lips and I get butterflies and excitement and pull that keeps grabbing for him and makes me count the days till I see him. When I met Nick it was almost a dream and when we broke up it was like waking up from the dream and wishing you could just crawl back to bed and continue the dream.

And Nick and I broke up, Justin was the one who pulled me out of the darkness and protected me from the world I just wanted to close out. He was my man type of Mandy. Mandy brought me back on my feet and helped me move on and go back to being myself.

I had different type of feelings for Nick and Justin, but I have it figured out. When Nick came back in my life, I realized I am fully and completely still in love with him. Maybe I am slipping apart from Justin…and only growing closer to Nick.

"Yes." I finally whispered. My voice was quiet but still audible. I starred blankly at the flashing lights from my lava lamp to turn around to meet the deep brown eyes of one of my best friends. Her eyes were calm and sincere and I felt trust as I looked back into them.

How do you feel about Justin, Miles?"

"I.." I honestly don't know for sure. I love Justin, but I am I in love? It's a different feeling I felt while I was dating Nick. Love is the most confusingly amazing sensation that has ever been through my body.

Justin was always there for me when I need him, but yet it's not enough for me. I must be selfish. Because what he can give to me, is not enough. I want to feel more and he just can't give it to me. I tried all those months to fall hard for Justin, but the thing is…he's not who I am in love with. He's not Nick.

Tears slid down my face, this was way to emotional for me.

"I know what I want, Demi."

" I want Nick. I need Nick. As much as I don't want to admit it...as much as I refuse to believe it, he's the one who stole my heart three years ago, and he's the one who kept it. "

Demi grins, "I knew it!"

I smile also, I love him, I really do, and Dem, I never stopped." I smile inside and out, proud of myself that I finally admitted. Admitting it Demi was easier than admitting it to myself. She hugs me tightly and I joyfully return the hug.

"So what are you going to do about Justin, Mile?"

My eyes scan the room as I sigh, "He makes me feel loved and safe, Dems, I love him, but I'm not in love with him." I look down deep in though, "_What should I do?"_

Demi smiles slightly," Miles, you're the only one who can answer that. Follow what you believe, and what comes from that big heart of yours."

I hug my best friend," Thanks, you always know what to say, huh, Demi?" I smirk.

"Mhm. Psht! Duh!" She grins as I erupt into a fit of giggles. And for once in the past year I felt calm and I knew exactly what I was doing for once in my sixteen year old life. And for those few minutes of silence with my best friend I felt like a big weight was lifted off my shoulders and I felt stress-free.

For now that is.

Later that night, the room was dark and late. Demi was sound asleep. Here I lie awake starring up at the ceiling with a big smile on my face. I close my eyes for a few moments to come in contact with the perfect image of his face. His beautiful brown curls loose and his dark chocolate brown eyes glistening in the light.

And before I drift off to dreamland, I am positive about something. I am still in love with Nicholas Jerry Jonas. And or one moment in my life, I never been this serous and I'm not afraid to admit it either because my heart is ready to be heard and so am I.

Tonight I will fall asleep **smiling**.

An: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of _**I love You, I love you Not. **_For me to continue, please, please, please, please, please review! (: This is the first chapter, so I need EVERYONE to review.


	3. Three

The wind blew lightly as the young girl curled under the large tree. Her bright blue eyes gazed and followed each other toward the directs of the small creek. The sun began to set as she played with the fuzzy grasses beneath her fingertips, plucking each piece of grass out at a time. Worry lines creased her forehead as her eyes squinted to protect themselves from the bright spring sun rays.

A croaking frog was heard from around the forestry-like area of far back area of her home. The water lilies were sprung out of the tall grasses and the fragrance filled her nose. Her hair moved slightly in front of her face, tickling her ears with it's contact.

Her red lips pressed in a thin line as she opened her mouth to heave a sigh and push her hair away from her face. A small smile grew on her lips as she watched a frog hop from one lily pad to another. She moved her song book out of her lap to walk towards the creek. The water was clear and easy enough to watch the little fishes swim under the surface.

She watched as a fly buzzed by her and it startled her as it was swallowed whole by the frog. She gasped and look a step back and returned to her original spot on the tall grasses. She seated herself and rubbed her knees against the cool grass, ignoring the grass stains she wouldn't be able to get off in the wash. She crossed her legs and received her song book; placing it on her lap.

She tapped her pencil wondrously against the white paper and tossed the song book back down again in a annoyance.

"Ugh!" She sighed loudly and tossed her pencil in the lake letting it sink to the bottom. She'd have to pay for that later.

"Miles… stressed?" Justin laughed wittedly.

Miley glanced up to meet the hazel eyes of the man.

"Yes, Justin." She crossed her arms across her chest and stood up.

""Mile, I was only kidding please don't be mad…"

Miley's attention was else where as she closed her eyes, opening her mouth to speak," Justin I need to ask you a serious question and I need an honest answer from you."

"What is it, babe? You know you can ask me anything,"

"What do you see around us?"  
" I see a beautiful surrounding and a beautiful girl."

"What else? Is there anything?" Miley practically begged as she closed her eyes shaking her head.

"I don't know Miles. What are you saying?"

"Justin, what do you see in our relationship?" Miley's voice was soft, she was never good about this.

"I-I…think we're happy...Why? Tell me what's going on, please!"

"Justin, how much do you love me?" Miley was on the edge of tears as she gripped the tree for support.

"I love you a lot, Mile. What's going on? Who is it?"

"I-I it's not you, Justy."

"Who is it?" Justin paused for a quick second and his eyes water up with fresh tear," it's Nick, isn't it? Your not over him are you?"

"Justin..I.. I'm sorry!"

He stopped her by putting his finger to her lips, "Shh. I understand. You never stopped loving him. Don't be sorry."

"I…thanks for understanding. But, Justin, this doesn't mean I want you out of my life."

the man's face freezes over and is hard, but then gives her a small smile," None taken, I understand, you'll always be my little milestone." Her pauses before grinning," And I will always be there when you need me,"

Miley gives him a slight arm hug," Thanks Justin, it's just…" She pauses," I miss having little play fights and make up within a day, I miss falling asleep in his arms, I miss crying in his chest. I miss…waking up at three am from the tapping on my window, and kissing in the rain. Having a carefree love and feeling like I'm walking on sun shine, but, you can't give that to me, I'm sorry,"

A tear fell down his face as he smiles and kisses her once more, "No hard feelings, goodbye, Miley,"

Miley shoots him one of her signature grins," What are talking about? It's not goodbye! It's only the beginning of a new and better friendship, more like see you later, my friend!"  
Justin chuckles heart fully," Kay, bye Miles." Miley silently waited for him to leave," Good bye Justin," And with that she smiled.

Once night fell, Miley sat on her lawn chair beside her pool with a pile of water lilies in her lap. Her fingers moved across the silk-like petals and plucked one every now and then. She wasn't sure why tears slid down her cheeks and it honestly it didn't point out to why they were there in the first place.

She cursed Nick's name quietly under her breath; blaming him for why she sat outside past eleven pm just to think and why her thoughts couldn't wait until the morning.

Her thoughts consumed of his eyes, hair, lips and smile and most importantly the love she had for him. A smile played on Miley's lips just thinking about Nick and she wasn't able to hide one announce of teeth the seeped through her lips.

Miley's POV

I slowly pick up a water lily and smell the beautiful fragrance. I close my eyes for a few minutes trying my best to save the moment and the identical smell. I cannot stop thinking about Nick as I plug out each petal at a time. The feeling of the flower under my fingers is soft and I feel my hands shaking but then they stop. I tear apart the petals one by one and whisper to myself," I love Nick, I love him not…"

I don't know what I am saying, I find myself to sound delusional," Who am I kidding, I love him!"

I sigh standing; ready to head to bed for the night.

A few hours later I lie in bed; awake. I try my hardest to drift off and get a few hours of sleep. I need to wake up early and head to the studio. I pressure myself to fall asleep, but my head won't allow me. I yearn to hear his voice and his slow breathing and to run my fingers through his brown curls; yet that is unimaginable.

I pick up my phone off the receiver and dial the familiar digits I know by heart. It rings a few times; I feel like a burden; it is three am. I mentally kick myself in the head when I hear his groggy voice answer the phone," Hello?" I feel awful for waking him at this hour; this call of mine was a mistake.

"Nick? Hi, it's Miley,"

"Mi? What time is it?" His voice reply in a low murmur. I squeeze my eyes shut. Good job, Miley.

"I'm sorry, Nicky. It's 3 am…"  
"What's wrong, Mi?" His voice is now alert and I can hear his moving around in his room.

" I know it's early, I just needed to talk to you…I needed to hear your voice,"

"Why, what's up Mi? is everything alright?" Why does he have to be so caring? Why can't he be rude from me stopping him from his sleep.

"I broke up with Justin, other than that I'm fine."

His voice is in a hesitant question," W-what do you mean, what happened?"

I don't know what to say, I obviously can't come out and say, oh yeah, I broke up with Justin because I'm still in love with my ex, that's you. He is quietly waiting for me to speak up, so I decide to," Oh, I uh, realized he's not the one I love."

"Who do you love?" It's like he knows he is torturing me with these descriptive questions," Someone closer than we know." Plain and simple, yet; it fits perfectly.

He s quiet and it is driving me insane. Finally, after a few silent seconds he says," oh. He's a real lucky, guy," I feel like shouting, 'Nick it's you!' but instead I hold it back with everything in me.

I smile to myself," Yeah, he is,"

I hear Nick Yawn on the other line. I feel content from having that talk with him," How bout you get some sleep, thanks for the talk," I grin as I feel my own eyes growing sleepy bags.

"No problem, anytime, Mi Mi, see you tomorrow."

I quickly remember tomorrow is Thursday and I can't hold back the big smile forming on my face," Yeah. Goodnight, Nicholas,"

"Sweet dreams, Mile."

Sweet dreams indeed.

AN: Well. What do you think of the second chapter, guys? Is it good enough? Bad? Tell me your honest opinion of what you think. AND I want EVERYONE to review. CoughAlisonCough. Lol. Ahaha. I noticed on the trailer you review, want to continue that, please? Haha. And everyone else review too. Please and thank you.

Also! Tell me your favorite part. Or if you have more than one feel free to tell me them. Thanks!

Ox  
Danielle ( Mileyrulez1110)


	4. Four

Miley was unaware of why these dreams kept coming back in forth while she slept and she couldn't let it get to her. It was slowly breaking her and leaving her with a unstable dream; one after another.

"Do you feel that?" Puzzled Miley leaned closer to him and put her hands against his chest. The waves crashed at her feet and the smell of the ocean blue calmed her mind and tickled her skin. She glanced up to meet his eyes as he grabbed her face and pressed her free hand on his chest and held it there. Longingly she brought her lips up to meet his and couldn't help but hold her breath. Slowly she released the air and looked at her caramel round eyes.

"I don't understand...feel what?"

"My heart." She nodded her head in a confused manner, and pulled back farther enough to meet his eyes again, as he slowly pressed his forehead to hers and looked directly in her eyes.

"It's loud enough. Loud enough to make it feel like it's going to burst out of my chest!" Miley jumped by his high pitched voice and he eased her as he grasped her hand," You got to understand, it's bursting with energy as the blood flows through my veins, it's calling your name under this pale moonlight,"

----

Miley begged the glorious smell of pancakes to exit her room and stop her from waking up from the dream she was having. After a few tries and it mentally pushes her senses to come into mind and she was awoken from her wonderful dream. Miley soon became conations of her surroundings as she slowly started to awake. And finishing her mental fighting her eyes slowly began to pull open and the blurriness dissolved.

Miley's POV

Breathing heavily, I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by the familiar purple walls I have grown accustomed to. I wasted no time, I opened the door and was greeted by the smell of food. Without hesitation I ran straight into downstairs, my mind not bothering to focus on the anything around me, rounding a corner I entered the yellow welcoming kitchen.

Taking a seat on the breakfast bar stool, I smiled thankfully as my mom set a big plate of pancakes layered under strawberries and whipped topping. I was in such a hurry this morning I could not contain my excitement. I was going to go see Nick today and that would make up all the difference. I quickly ate and my own my way upstairs with Demi in tow to get ready.

I ran around my room going through all my clothes, undecided on what to wear. I felt Demi watching me from behind me and I couldn't stay in one spot; I was bustling all over the place. I finally decided on an outfit, I skin tight purple dress and black lacy heels, with of course a rockin' bag and jewelry.

I straighten my hair and clipped it back with a burette. My makeup was complete as I sat fidgeting on the couch with Demi beside me," Miles, your acting like this is your first date with Nick! Calm down! I know your nervous but relax," Demi hugged me. As soon as I heard the doorbell I jumped off the couch almost tripping over Sophie who was sleeping beside the sofa.

Demi giggled leading me to the foyer," You'll do fine, just have fun and stay chill," I gave one final smile to Demi before slowly opening the door. There he stood. His curly hair combed back slick and a big grin plastered across his face. The grin that captured my heart three years ago and still to this day made me smile. I fell into his arms for a big hug and the first thing I could smell was his minty breath and cologne.

I took his hand and he leaded him to his car. Once we got in we started to converse,

" Hey."

"Hi!" I said giggling like a foul.

"Miles…what's up?! It's like your sugar high on tour _all_ over again.." I mentally slapped myself across the face. Chill out, Miley, it's only Nick, nothing to worry about. Oh, yeah, sure, nothing to worry about. You're on a date with your ex boyfriend who you still love and you just broke up with your previous boyfriend. No worries.

He starred at me, which knocked me out of my trance," Mile, you feeling so well?" He pulled the car on the side of the road and pressed his hand to my forehead which I quickly pushed away, "Nicholas, I'm completely fine," Well, for the most half. I quickly cringed a smile and hugged him.

He began driving up the road and I quickly noticed all the restraints were closed for the night. Nick looked quite nervous as he pulled into the McDonald's parking lot. He rubbed the back of his neck," I hope you don't mind, I forgot to book a reservation…" I kissed him cheek silencing him," you know it's fine with me."

They walk inside, people stare, one head after another turns and all eyes are glued onto them. Miley's face grows hot as she notices the back of her neck begins to clamp with sweat. Tears pool from her eyes and she can't understand the meaning for them. Nick grabs her arm reassuringly and hisses at the crowd of eyes," Just two friends going out to their local fast food restraint, return to your food!"

Miley shot a wide look at Nick and followed a very furious teenage boy over to the counter, and waited while he ordered their usual. With a sigh, Nick carried their tray over to a vacant table and sat down with Miley across from him.

"Whoa, Nicky…"

Nick looked into her vibrant eyes and felt calm within an instant, he put his head in his hands. Miley frowned as she pulled her hand under the table setting her hand on his knee. Nick took his face out of his hands and looked up and looked right back into her eyes. She touched her face caressing his thumb over her cheek for a few seconds, noticing the wondering eyes he quickly pulled away, as Miley straightened her body resting her back on the cushion seat.

Nick bit into his Big Mac," Thanks," He murmured, nibbling on a fry.

Miley found her voice again," No Problem," She spoke quietly, he voice cracking as her lungs crashed. She excused herself quickly; smoothing out her dress she made her way to the ladies room. She smacked the door open and ran over to the sink. She felt the tears piling over the side of her face as gasped for air.

She couldn't feel her body; it was entirely numb. She couldn't breath, talk or even see at this moment. She continued gasping for the excess air her lungs held lust for. Her legs and the rest of her body grew heavy as she struggled to stand, in that very moment she stumbled onto the tile floor the door swung open.

Sobs were coming on, and she couldn't stop them. Miley slowly looked up to meet the eyes a girl about twelve. The girl's green eyes starred at her for a few moments before kneeling down.

"I'm Lyn, Don't worry, I won't tell, Miley," Miley's lip quivered slowly as she felt more tears well up before slowly pushing them back. She felt like an idiot, crying for no reason in front of a complete stranger. She was supposed to stay strong for them, to be someone to look up to, not someone weak and vulnerable.

Tears continued to pour out of her eyes until Lyn brought her to her feet. The tears slowly stopped and she was washing her face with a paper towel. She began reapplying her makeup in silence. She felt Lyn's eyes as her as she turned around, Miley frowned," Thank you so much!" Miley pulled the girl into her arms for a hug, it lasted a few minutes until Lyn pulled apart," Miley, as much as some people don't see it, you're a real inspiration, your songs have got me through some of the toughest times in my entire life, so don't thank me, thank yourself!"

"Lyn? How would you feel if, I gave you these front row concert tickets and backstage passes?" Miley smiled pulling out a pink envelope out her huge purse. She beamed at the look on the young girls face as she lit up in joy.

The girl spoke quietly," thank you so much, Miley, this really means a lot, my mom couldn't afford the tickets this year," Miley smiled and eloped the girl in a hug once more, before hearing a quiet knock on the door, " Um, Miles…are you alright in there? Your foods getting cold.."

"Uh, yeah, sorry Nick we'll be out in a bit!"

"We?" Nick muttered as they waited to hear the sound of his footsteps walk away before bursting out in hysterics. The older girl linked arms with the smaller one and walked out into the less crowded fast food place. Nick sat munching on the last piece of his ham burger before looking up to meet Miley's eyes.

"Hey, Mile!" Nick exclaimed with his mouth completely stuffed. Miley grinned,

" Nicky, this is my new friend Lyn who I met in the bathroom."

Nick's eyes went wide then he gave her a mysterious look," So you met her in the toilet?!" He bit his bottom lip; seizing his laughter.

"Nicholas! Oh, shut your mouth!" She yelped crossing her arms across her chest before heading back to her seat, to finish her meal.

Miley looked up to lock eyes with Lyn," Join us?!"

Lyn smiled," I'd love--"

"Lyn Sophia?! Where are you?! Our orders ready!" A tall fair woman placed her hand on Lyn's shoulder," Oh there you are you ready to g--" The woman's deep eyes widened as her mouth jarred," Your---"

Lyn smiled," Mom, these are my friends Miley and Nick," The woman's face returned to normal, but was still shaken up a bit.

Nick raised from the seat and set his hand on the woman's arm," Mrs.…"

"Mrs. Williams." Nick smiled reassuringly," Mrs. Williams, would you and Lyn here like to join us?" Mrs. Williams chuckled at her daughter antics and silent begging," Certainly," The woman and daughter scooted in with Miley and Nick and enjoyed the rest of their meal.

Nick looked at his watch, "Miles, we better get going," Miley yawned," Yeah, your probably right…hey, Lyn?"

"Yeah, Miley?" Miley smiled," lock your number in my phone, and hand me yours, we can talk to text and stuff," Miley shot her a small smile as they traded numbers. Nick and Miley said there goodbyes and left.

"That was so fun! I haven't had that much fun in a while, thanks so much, Nick!" She wrapped her arms around his torso bringing him closer, as it began to rain. Miley let go running to the car' Nick right behind her. Quickly getting into the car Nick smiled," No problem, Mile, anything for you,"

Their eyes locked together and everything else disappeared. Nick pulled the car to the side of the road and continued to melt in her ocean blue orbs, in that split second, nothing else in the world seemed to matter. In that very instant, Nick grabbed at her face and pulled her close enough to look her straight forward in the eyes. Miley didn't complain as she just stayed in his arms. Nick ran his fingers over her soft skin which tickled her at his very touch. He pressed his lips to hers in a mind blowing kiss, which had the cause on her to forget how to breath and a whole lot of butterflies to be in her stomach. She didn't want to let go until air was needed. She stayed there silent as Nick put the car into drive and had a smile on his face the entire ride to Miley's place.

A little too soon the car stopped in front of Miley's house. She wanted to leave him with something to remember as she lent over and whispered slowly in his ear," Thanks for the amazing night, Nick, I really enjoyed it," She pressed her hand to his cheek; before leaning in and setting a kiss on his lips. Getting out of the car, she smiled; without looking back.

She slowly unlocked the door to and leaned against it with a big smile. She closed her eyes and began replaying or night over and over in her head repeating every second of it. Tomorrow morning she would be taking off to Savannah, away from Nick, away from everything. She was shook from her thoughts by a voice," Why did you get back so late? Your smiling! It must have been good? Right?! Tell, tell, tell me…!"

"All I have to say is that it was amazing, he is amazing everything is amazing," Miley smiled as Demi jumped into her for a hug.

"Dems, I'll talk to you in the morning, I need sleep!" Demi giggled as they walked up stairs, Miley quickly changed as her eyes grew heavier. They crawled in bed as Miley sighed closing her eyes, before hearing Demi's question," It was amazing huh?" Demi said with a yawn.

"Yes, I repeat, the most amazing night **ever**," And with that, the world was closed out.

**AN:**** Okay near the end, I was SOSOSO tired. So it's gay at the end, well, I hope you like it. And if everyone could do me a favor and review? I know I haven't done the best at updating, but pretty please?! **

**Please and thank you, loves:**

**Danielle {Mileyrulez1110}**


	5. Five

Miley sat curled in the corner her purple I-pod on her lap as the song You Belong With Me blasted through her ears. Her head bobbed to her own beat and a small plastered on her face as she mouthed the words to herself. Miley arrived in Georgia three weeks ago and so far she has grown to love it. The cool air silently slipped into the room coming from the wide open window, it brushed her face slightly. The smooth salt air made it's way over to her and it tickled her nose wildly. For some intense feeling that welled up inside her made her softly pull her earphones off and stand up. She walked to the window and leaned on the window sill. She leaned her head over looking down on the beach afar. Everything was quiet as the waves crashed; everyone in the beach house was asleep in their beds. Startled; Miley looked down at her blinking phone for an awaiting text.

The brunette slowly opened the number's unrecgonized text. It read: Meet me at the dock. (:

Miley starred at the cell phone for a couple minutes, nervous and unaware of who might be waiting for her. She slid off the window sill, slipping on her flip-flops; grabbing a flash light off the table. Miley's heart beat five times faster, she grew goose bumps when she opened the door. Fidgeting, she put her phone in her pocket of her hoodie and made her way along the sandy trail. Her eyes leveled the area, coming closer, she saw a tall figure, her throat grew dry.

"I'm here..." Miley said softly; her voice calling out to the figure. Coming closer, she could see it was male, from the back of his head with short blond hair. The male turned around showing his face, it was her co-star Liam. Miley's heart beat slowed.

"Miley... you came!"

"Yeah, I did. But how did you get my number?!" She giggled softly, her hair moving in front of her eyes, as she quickly pushed it away. She slowly came to a halt as she shyly walked onto the dock.

"hey, would you like to join me for a late night motor boat ride?" Miley grinned at his Australian accent, it made her grow fond for him.

"I want to..but.. it's late what if someone notices we're missing?"

Liam softly chuckled," You don't need to worry about us goin' missing, they'll only be more surprised we're together."

Miley walked closer to him giggling," I guess you're right, it wouldn't hurt for a little ride."

Liam smiling taking her hand, helping her on the boat," I know I'm right."

Miley held onto the railing as she steadied herself eagerly, she studied Liam as he pulled the plug, his strong arms pulling it out as the boat took off, waves forming around them. He hurried grabbing the steering wheel, leading their boat around the deep, heavy waves. For a few moments Miley was mesmorized by his big blue eyes, she forced herself to move her eyes towards the dark, nightly waves.

Breaking the silence, she smiled up at him," It's beautiful,"

"Miley, the only thing I see beautiful is you." Miley blushed softly, sweet but corny; thought Miley.

Thanks Liam, but it's getting pretty late, we got to get up for shooting tomorrow."

Miley's POV

I tried my best to avoid looking him in the eyes. I was struggling badly. I looked up to meet his face he was looking down at me strangely. Wait, was there something on my face?! I moved my hand up to touch my face.

"Uh, Miley?! Tomorrow's saturday...we have a day off." Nice save, Miles. I squirmed in my seat, but quickly restrained myself.

"Um, I think we should head back, I'm getting kind of tired."

"Well, alright, but I just want to spend a couple more minutes with you." I watched as he shut off the boat and locked it to stay right the middle of the water. It floated softly as the waves moved underneath it. He smiled softly as he sat down beside me. Oh no! He had that adorable smile on his face as it was close enough to touch my own, it was almost irresistible. Before I could stop myself or move away, he wrapped his arm around me, it comfortably went around my lower back, his thumb caressed my hip. Whoa! Calm down, there, buddy. I soon got lost in his eyes, as i watched him lean forward to meet my lips, nervously I moved my face to the side for him to kiss my cheek. Disappointment crossed his face but I watched him easily let it go.

"I guess it is getting pretty late, I should bring you back now," He had said keeping his cool. Phew! Thank you, God. I have to admit Liam is very sweet, hot and down to earth but what happened with Nick back home was something else. I watched him, sitting back quietly, as he turned the boat around. The five minute ride back was silent, all I could hear was the whispers of the wind under my hair. I waited for him to park the boat, as he grabbed my hand and helped me out of it. Still silent. Now this was getting awkward. He held my hand as he walked me back to the house. I waited for him to say something when we stopped, nothing.

"Thanks for the fun time, Liam. 'Night!"

I wrapped him in a friendly hug; as he finally spoke with a sigh," Sweet dreams, Miley,"

He let go of me and I quickly yet quietly went inside the house. Suddenly; I felt tired as I sluggishly made my way up to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and drifted off to sleep. A deep sleep I might add.

Normal POV

The room Miley had entered was dark, she could see it's white wall paper had peeled off by allot. It was cold and drafty. She had just left visiting Liam. She couldn't figure out where she was located. A curly head of locks had been spotted. The figure curled in a corner weeping.

"Nick?! Is that you?" The figure was pale, but his brown eyes were a deep shade, almost coal black. He had rich full lips, and his teeth were as white as a piece of drawing paper. Her looked terrified, deadly and broken. He simply just nodded at Miley, tears rolled down his porcelain skin.

"What happened, Nick?!" A sob broke through Miley's throat as she charged toward Nick. She watched as he took a sharp object from behind his back.

"I told you, Miley Ray, if I'm not good enough for you and I can't have you, I'm nothing. You're my everything I need to live, and without you, I don't need to be here, anymore."

"NO! Please, I'm here now!"

Nick shook his head sadly," No, I lost you, he has you now. You're his, I'm sorry. It's too late."

Miley struggled and watched as Nick reached up and dagger the sharp object into his chest.

-----

Miley woke up from her own piercing scream and multiple voices calling out her name. Sweat and tears covered her face as she struggled for her breathing to go back to normal, as she sat up in her bed.

Tish, Brandi and Noah leaned over her with worried faces.

"Honey, are you alright?" Tish clamped her daughter's face with a wet face cloth.

"Thank God, it was just a dream!" Miley said still trying to level her heart beat.

Noah looked at her weirdly," Uh, Mi, you've been screaming for the past ten minutes!"

"Ha-ha, thanks for waking me up."

Noah smirked," It was fun watching you,"

Miley was about to say a retort when she caught her older sister's look, Miley rolled her eyes before faking a sweet smile," Thanks for the big 'help'!"

Noah smirked again," Anytime sis!" Miley stuck her tounge out at her when she turned around.

"I saw that," Tish said with a smile before making her way towards the door," Get ready, we're expecting a guest."

Miley picked up her cell phone to check her text messages.

Miley's POV

Hmm... two from Demi, one from Joe, another from Liam. I'll read that one later. Aha! The last one in my in-box, from Nick. I opened it up with butterflies in my belly. My eyes scanned over it: Good morning, Mi-Mi! :D

My heart began having an abnormal beating, and yet I loved it. I replied with same and an extra I miss you. I smiled closing my phone. Before getting dressed I went to knock on Brandi's room, she opened it with a smile.

"Hey, Brandi? I needed to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"For this special surprise guest, how should I dress?"

Brandi grinned mischeviously," Dress casual but hot!"

I smiled, rolling my eyes playfully," Not another guy mom wants me to go out with..." She grinned before laughing slightly.

"Don't worry, baby-doll, just go get ready!" She softly pushed me out of her room and into my own. I opened the closet searching through things to wear.

I decided on a pretty red tank and some jean Capri's with the added jewelry of course. I slipped on my old navy black flipflops, and went to check for new messages from Nick. I read it with a big smile: I miss you too, Miles, butttt, don't worry I'll see you soon, very soon! :]

Huh?! What did he mean exactly by seeing me soon? Oh well. That boy confuses me as it is. And yet, I love him. Dang it, Miles! Don't be saying that, he probably don't feel the same way. Ugh, and to make matters worse, you're talking to yourself. I soon realized I needed some time to think. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and made my way through the back door. I sat myself down on the steps, looking out to the ocean. The scenery was gorgeous. It was like my way of calling it God's gift to mankind. Simply beautiful. I was so lost in looking at the ocean I didn't even care to turn around to look who came up behind me.

I didn't bother to look at the figure who sat beside me," It's beautiful, isn't it?" Then didn't answer me in steed they placed their hands in front of my eyes.

"Guess who?!" The voice called out. I recongnized that sweet velvet voice anywhere.

I stood up squealing," NICK! OMIGOSH! What are you doing here?"

He smiled," I came to see you! And to answer to you're question it is beautiful." He smiled warmly at me once again. I watched as he held open his arms for a hug as I ran into them, oh how I missed being in his arms.

Normal POV

What didn't seem long enough, Nick let go of Miley and beamed at her, his eyes locked to hers the entire time," How you doin' baby-girl?"

"Great! But I missed you so much, Nicky!"

"I'm glad," He smiled at her beauty," I missed you more than you even know."

"So what are you doing here anyway, not that I'm not glad, but to take time out of you're schedule to see me is unacceptable when you could be doing something way more important---"

Nick chuckled," Miles, chill."

"I know, I know," Miley sighs.

"Relax, Miley." Nick smiles down at her warmly.

Miley grins back," How long are you staying anyway?!"

"Just for the weekend, well, four days total." The smile leaves Miley's face.

"Oh.. I wish you could stay longer, Nicky."

Nick lifts her chin to look her in the eyes," Hey, don't worry about that, we'll make the best of it."

Miley smiles," Okay, but please tell me you're staying with us?"

"Well...I have a hotel booked,"

"Nope, my best friend is not staying in hotel!"

"Okay, Mile, don't worry I can stay here if you want,"

Miley face lights up once again," Yay! Come inside we have to catch up!"

Later that night:

"But, Nickyyyy! Can we please watch A Walk to remember?!"

Nick sighs, his eyes avoiding Miley's puppy dog face the entire time. If he meets her eyes, he's sure he'll break. Miley moved over so she was sitting practically in his lap. Nick looked down at her and couldn't resist.

Ughhh! Fine, just this one time." Miley got off of him with a big smile and put the movie in. She scooted back next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder then kisses his cheek," Thank you, Nick!"

"Yeah, yeah, Miles," He smiled slightly before getting up to answer the door, Miley quickly behind him. Nick pulled the door open to pay the Chinese man for their food. The man was in his late forties and had a few pieces of grey hair sticking out from behind his ears. Miley crossed her arms as Nick handed the guy his money and received the food in return.

Nick quickly noticed her expression," What's wrong, Miley?" Nick asked innocently.

"I told you I was going to pay." Miley said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Mile. I promise you can pay next time?"

"Okay, fine let's go eat."

A girl and boy eat watching Tv, but their eyes are glued on one another with chop sticks in hand and a carton of Chinese food in their laps.

"I missed you Nicky," The girl leans into her best friend, as she smells the air of Savannah.

The boy smiles," I missed you too! We have each other now," When finished they push their food aside as Miley leans her head on her shoulder and wraps her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her.

Nick smiles down at her, before kissing her forehead sweetly. Miley soon drifts off to sleep as Nick covers them with a blanket and falls asleep himself, without forgetting the simple words whispered in her ear," I'm sorry for everything, _I love you_."

AN: Wellllll, I know it's been almost three months. i lost Internet for a while, and I typed this without spell check so bear with me. How was everyone Christmases and new years? Find anything cool under the Christmas tree? I got a laptop FINALLY! Anyways, I hope you guys review, and tell me what you liked or didn't!

Lots of Love,

Danielle


	6. Six

I noticed during my few years in Hollywood that you only need one person to live for. That one person can do a million things for you. The one person can be your carrier, your survivor and the one who gives you the strength to stand. There are over 600 billion people in the world and every second of the day the world populates more and more. Through the years there will be those who use you, abuse you and hurt you, but then there are those who have helped you walk on your own feet from the…_beginning_. We all have been waiting, wishing and hoping for that **one** special person to sweep you off your own to feet and help you _fly_. I am one of those people. When you feel like there's no one around and your worlds is growing small and caving in, remember; that one soul, your first love and the one who runs through your mind when you don't even want to look them in the eyes. The way you have fallen for them is the kind that makes you realize that it is the love that awakens your soul. You know what I'm talking about, the kind of love that makes you feel like your walking on… _air_?

* * *

"Nicholas! Are you awake?" Miley grinned mischievously as she entered the living room to find Nick sprawled on the couch fast asleep. She slowly crept towards him, aware of waking him. She grinned once more before climbing on the arm of the sofa and leapt towards his sleeping frame, screaming him awake. Nick groaned before pulling her into him by the arms and hugging her like a teddy bear to his body before closing his eyes again. Miley wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him before pinching his cheeks.

"C'mon! Get up Nicky! You promised you would take me out for breakfast!" Nick shook his head; his eyes still closed as he said softly the word 'no.'

"Please Nickyyyy?" She stuck out her lower lip in a puppy-dog pout.

In this instant, the brown orbed hottie couldn't resist as a smile tugged on his handsome face.

He pushed a spiral curl away from his beautiful milky dark eyes and sighed sitting up.

"Okay! Fine; I'm up, I'm up!"

Miley smiled; "Race yah outside!" Nick's mouth made a small 'O' shape before slipping on his new red converse before hopping out the front door. "Hey!" he jumped over the deck to show off his crazy moves before grabbing the girl by the waist and into his arms. "No fair!" She squeaked out before frowning sillyly.

Nick smiled softly with victory," I win."

"Dream on, Jonas! Miley grinned before kindly excaping from his strong muscular arms and swiftly walking away from him. Nick smiled bewilderedly before tugging on her hands holding them both in his own. Miley smiled at the small gesture. Looking around casually, he replaced her hands with her soft smooth face, cupping her face in his hands. Blue met brown in that instant and their worlds crashed together as one. Nick slowly inched his face closer to hers as Miley's blue eyes fluttered closed, and their lips slowly met. Miley kissed Nick back softly as backed away slowly when air became an necesity. Nick grinned," Ready for brunch?"

"Yep! my's well, it's way past breakfast!" Miley smiled cutely before grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Wait!" Miley's eyebrow moved upward in confusion, her face still and waiting, she laughed," What's the hold up, Nicky?"

"I never got my reward," Nick's face was innocent and unbearable; too sexy to resist. He looked in her eyes for a split second before leaning down for a short sweet kiss. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck lingering for more. Nick pulled away at least way too quick aand grinned before continuing to walk.

Miley gasped, annoyed with Nick. She frowned crossing her arms over her chest. Feeling badly; Nick wrapped his arms around her lower back before sweetly giving her the moment pashionate kiss her could uphold.

"Satisfyed?" Nick smirked playfully as Miley grabbed a hold of his arm and continued to walk.

"Very." She smiled up at him before pecking his cheek.

* * *

After breakfast and feeding themselves enough, well; mostly Nick. They sat under a lange pom tree, gazing out to the deep ocean ahead. Miley was being entertained by a surfer who had kept falling off numerous times. The man was being instructed by one of the Island's long-time citizens. The islander was in the middle of teaching the man how to surf... the right way. While Nick sat beside her, playing with the sand beneath him and watching the beautiful girl beside himself. Her squinted his eyes in the sunshine and smiled contently at the girl beside him with the contagious laugh. Randomly Miley would bust out in a fit of obnixous giggles, and Nick found it to be very adorable and rather sexy.

"Nicky! I'm bored! I want to do something..." Unhappy with watching the man any longer she longed for a new activity.

"what do you want to do, my love?"

"Nick! Can we rent out one of those motor boats over there?" Pointing her indext finger out towards the boat docks, she smiled at him excitedly.

"Sure." Happy with her exceptance, Miley hurried to stand up and jogged towards the dock.

She had began to babble towards the dock," I rode with Brandie already and it was so fun! Can I drive?" Nick chuckled at her antics lightly before facing her nodding. He rented out the boat and returned to Miley with a key who already was ready with her life jacket in tow.

Nick had climbed onto the boat right after Miley and held on to her waist securely. Not him, but the safety of the jumpy girl in front of him. Miley turned on the boat hitting the gas as the motor went into full effects. They began to hit the ocean waves on the bottom of the boat and let the water hit their bodies.

"Isn't this fun, Nicky?" Miley had called over the loud roar of the boat.

"Yeah, it is. Such a rush!"

Miley grinned behind her,"I'm so glad you made it, Nick."

"Me too!" Nick smiled at her before letting his hand take control of the weel and give Miley a quick kiss.

AN: Short, I know. It's almost 3 am and I really needed to write before my vacation ends. Wellll, I hope you enjoyed it, & make sure you review. Hopefully it will be longer next time. The drama is just beginning ;] Sorry for spelling errors, no disrespect please. Bye bye, love youuu :)


	7. Seven

Miley was cross legged sitting on the grass and was texting with a huge smile on her had left a week ago and she missed him like crazy. Nick and herself were an item again and Miley couldn't let the smile brush off her face. Her fingers were fiddling with her I-phone and were moving over the screen every minute or so. The movie was going smoothly, and she was glad Nick wasn't the least bit jealous. Well, the two of them were older and much more mature after all. They were taking ten from filming and every time on set she heard her ringtone going off for a new message she was very tempted to go after it. She grinned opening her new message,

" **Miss you lots Baby**." How could she not? He was just so irristable after all.

"Miley! Set in 5!"

Miley grinned as she replied.

**Awww. I miss you, too, Babe!:]**

**Aww, your beautiful!!**

**Nooo, your soooo gorgeous!!**

**I miss youuuu!!**

**I miss you more!! :D**

Miley was so caught up in her conversation she didn't seem to notice the workers and the director calling her from makeup. Embarresed Miley looked up to see her mother's face. Uh- Oh. Looks like I'm caught. Miley had thought as she looked up from the grass to see Liam smirking,"A little sickning, I may add." Miley playfully pushed him out of the way as you walked towards the makeup and props. She smiled innocently, before sitting up in the makeup chair for a touch texted a quick goodbye to Nick and smiled up at Liam.

" Hey! No fair!!" She grinned slyly," You could have told me that they were calling for me."

"Nah," He flashed his teeth in a perfect smile," I wanted to see how long you would last before you realized." He smiled before walking away. Miley smiled slightly and shook her head, He's such a flirt. Miley hopped off the chair and headed towards the set, once realizing they were going to do their first kissing scene today, it was one of the hardest where they were going to "frolick" in the ocean. Oh boy. Miley felt sick to her stomach, worried about how Nick was going to react. Hopefully it would be different than when they were young... and naive. She felt nasea came along, as she walked further. Make this quick, Miles. Do it right the first time, you don't want to worry about making out with a stranger you've known for about two weeks.... She slid her phone out of her pocket, and sent a quick text to Nick, he'd get it after hos radio interview.

**Remember, Nicholas, it's only business. I love you and only you. Talk to you later. Baby, blow those girls away. :]**

"Miley! Let's go, scene two. Go!" Miley put her phone with her stuff and walked towards Liam. They walked the rest of the way near the beach where there director was.

Liam shot her a reasurring smile, maybe he wasn't so bad after all?

"You guys ready?" She nodded as my head began to spin. Why was this time so different then all the others? Why was she so freaked out about kissing a costar?

'Wait! Give me and Miley a minute!" Liam spoke up, his voice was shaky. The crew nodded going away for a five minute break. She looked at him skeptically, as he grabbed ahold of one of her hands. She was going to pull it away but she didn't want to hurt his feelings, as she had tried to ignore the sudden feeling of sparks. He looked at her longingly as his australian accent spilled through his full lips," Look, Miley, I know what you're thinking. I'm nervous too, I mean; my girlfriends back home and you have Nick. We gotta do this for the viewers, I will try to make this flow by easy as it can. I promise you that."

Miley leaned into him for a hug, smiling," Thankyou." She pecked his cheek softly while he gave her a soft smile.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!" Liam slapped her a high five and called to everyone," Okay we're ready, sorry about that everyone."

The rest of filming for the day went well and Miley pushed aside how adorably hot Liam hot looked. They had to run through the kissing scene atleast ten times, and it was pretty awkward but Liam was a natural at it. Miley began to text Demi when her phone rang, her belly fluttered with butterflies. It was Nick, she quickly answered it.

"Nicky?" Miley grinned ear to ear hearing his voice.

"Hey Baby!!"

Nick? It's so loud... what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Mi. I'm in the UK. We have a show in fifteen minutes. I wanted to call you before."

"Aw, your so sweet. I love you." Miley smiled as she knelt on the sand, kicking off her flip flops.

"I love you too. How was shooting today?" Nick sighed, Miley could sense jealously.

" It went..."

"Babe? what's wrong?"

"I just miss you." Nice coverup Miles...

" I miss you too, Mi Mi."

"I gotta go, Nicky. Good luck tonight, talk to you later. Love you." Miley smiled and started to head towards the beach house.

"I love you too, Baby. Sweet dreams Miley." Miley waited for the dial tone before closing her phone. She slowly crept inside the house letting the screen door shut beside her. Noah was coloring at the table eating an apple, and her mom was hanging up the cordless phone. Miley smiled ruffling Noah's hair as she heard a little whine came out of the child as Miley just chuckled.

"Did you have a good day, Miley?"

" Yes I did, Noie. What did you and Emmy do today?"

Noah's eyes lit up with excitement," First we had pancakes at the shack down the road and then we went swimming!" Miley smiled grabbing a pear out of the basket as Noah continued.

"And then we collected some seashells and then Mommy got bit by a crab!" It was funny, Miley chuckled along with her as Noah held her stomach from laughing so hard. Miley softly smiled at her mom who was peeling an orange that was ripe and ready to bite into. Miley talked to her mother and her sister for a bit before heading to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she turned on the cold water and grabbed a face cloth off of the rack. She damped it a bit and began to remove the makeup off of her face. She slipped on a pair of old sweats and manuverted into her bedroom.

She grabbed her phone out of her hoodie pocket and noticed a few texts. One from Demi, two from Joe, and another from Liam. Oh boy...

Demi's was about their upcoming sleepover, and the two from Joe wasm him acting like a weirdo, nothing new. And then lastly from Liam. It told her to open her window.... Uh, okay then. Miley walked towards the window to see a lone sunflower and a note attached. Miley's heart fluttered of nerves. She read the note.

**_You were amazing at the ocean scene today.... Hope we can do it again sometime. ;]_**

Whoa...

Miley felt sick to her stomach and ashamed. She knelt back over her bed and crumbled up the piece of paper. This whole thing was wrong... and revulting. It was particularly, insane. But she liked kissing him, she had feelings for him. But those feelings would never compare to how she felt about Nick. Nothing could amount to it. Did his cute accent always have these type of effects on girls? Was she just another girl he messed around with. What was she? Number twenty out of all the girls he has dated in the past five months? Miley was not that type of girl, but what was the neggitive side effects of being around him. Was it all a pit of lies or does he actually... care?

Miley could comprehend any longer as he eyes slowly closed and all she would allow herself to think was thoughts of a curly haired angel.

**AN: I'm back. bahaha, as much as I can anyway. lol. Review and I'll update as soon as i can. Let me know what you want to be updated next. kay?! Bye bye. :D**


End file.
